The present invention relates to data processing systems, and more specifically, to navigation systems.
Many automobile drivers find navigation systems more convenient to use than traditional maps, and navigation systems have largely displaced the use of traditional maps. Navigation systems represent a convergence of a number of diverse technologies, including database technologies and global positioning systems (GPSs). Navigation systems typically use a road database in which street names or numbers and street addresses are encoded as geographic coordinates. The navigation systems can receive GPS coordinates for a particular automobile and, using the road database, determine directions a driver should navigate from a current location to arrive at a desired destination. The directions may be presented to the user, for example via a dedicated navigation unit, a smart phone or a tablet computer, to guide the user to the desired destination. In some cases, the directions may be provided to an autonomous vehicle, and the autonomous vehicle can follow the directions to arrive at a desired destination.
Currently, navigation systems sometimes notify drivers of traffic congestion that may cause travel delays on certain roadways. These current systems, however, do not consider trends for phenomena, for example weather conditions, and do not indicate the impact of phenomenon trends over a plurality of candidate routes.